The Captivity Diaries
by epicflamingninja
Summary: While Amiee Carter is finishing book three, I am starting my own book that is the journal of Kate during her imprisonment. Calliope is being evil to her, but her plans are more directed toward the upcoming child that Kate will have! This is a multiple part Fanfic and will include some (non-true) never before heard insights on the capture of Kate.
1. Month 2, Day 18

**Hey guys! My name is Mari (Pronounced like Mary) and I have a huge passion for reading and writing. My favorite genres of books are mythology, action, mystery, and paranormal romance. This is my first Fanfic (sorry if it sucks!) and hope you love the story! (This will be a multiple part Fanfic so get ready to be pulled in!) **

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES **

****CAUTION: Some parts may be a little bit intense because pregnancy and violence are mentioned **

**Month 2, Day 18 of Captivity **

It was all very simple. When Calliope found me with Ava, I was shocked and scared and most of all... afraid. Very afraid. We were expecting a journey only to have it cut short by the brutal ambush that came from the wicked goddess and the powers that over-came me. She promised revenge and revenge she intends to get. I have heard the whispers and cries from the places nearest to me. Instead of me, Calliope intends to hurt my upcoming child, for I am pregnant and I cannot believe that the goddess of fertility could be aggressive with a newborn baby. What could she possibly do? Brainwash her into evil ways? Steal her away from my loving arms forever? Whatever it is, I hope that I still have a child that loves me when she is finished with the hurt she has in mind.

I have been away from my husband for a long time and I hope that he has started wondering about my prolonged absence. It takes roughly nine months for a baby to mature inside the womb and that is how long Calliope plans to keep me, for that is when it will be born. Here, alone and worried, I am waiting for myself to gain strength or for someone else to step up and fight for me. In this realm, my kind are not usually welcome, but I guess you could say I am a _special guest_ of Calliope's. This was intended as a prison for evil-doers, but I cannot say that I have done anything wrong and I don't understand why Calliope will stop at nothing to constantly ruin my life. I am locked in here, day and night, awaiting Henry to come and save my life, but I am so scared that Calliope will kill me first or drive me into madness.

Jail is a lonely place for the innocent. Calliope has had me whipped, starved, and even thrusted into darkness, but my will to live is like a forest fire set in the largest wilderness on earth. Although it seems as though the goddess wants me dead, I believe she has her heart set on my child's life, not mine and using my newfound mothers intuition I feel a personal duty to keep my kid away from her at all costs. Eventually I will break out of this hell-hole and save myself, my child, and the world, because for all I know, the survival of each depends on it.


	2. Month 2, Day 25

**Hi again, its Mari! Here is another Captivity Diaries! I hope that everyone loved the first one and that you get completely hooked to this book (That rhymed)! From now on I will be naming each chapter after the month and day that "Kate" writes, because, again, these are journal entries. I will be making up most of the material based on things that I know will not be in ****_Goddess Inheritance, _****but near the end I may put some of the things I would like to happen in the upcoming book! Happy Reading (Well, its kind of sad reading, but you know what I am saying! In case you haven't noticed, sad and creepy are my specialty!) **

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES **

****CAUTION: Some parts may be a little bit intense because pregnancy and violence are mentioned **

**Month 2, Day 25 of Captivity **

Yesterday was a time of grief... well, just for me and the poor man in the cell next to mine. I heard the guards coming and silently hoped that it would not be to take me away for death. Sadly, the wish I had for myself came true, but the man next to me had his worst nightmare fulfilled. I did not care if he was a murderer, a robber, or a man with complete innocence because he was taken away to die in this place, of all places. A simple funeral could have been made or even a little prayer for a successful afterlife, but no one here cared for the dead or pretended to feel sorry for them in the slightest. I know I should feel glad that my body was spared, but it is so difficult to feel good about yourself when the people around you are suffering. This will undoubtedly be the first innocent, or perhaps guilty, human being to be executed in my presence, so I might as well get used to it. In truth, it was horrible. The mans screams and cries never to be heard by someone who cared for him. They dragged him out, wailing, as if believing that they would feel a pang of sadness and release him... no such luck. I hoped for the man to be silent, so I could stop feeling responsible for something that was not my doing, but the hurt kept coming back to haunt me, as if the death of this man and the men to come were my fault.

_Scream... cry... wail..._

_Silence_

The man was dead and the sorrow of an entire funeral procession was washed upon me like an unexpected tsunami. What was wrong with me? Was this apart of becoming Queen of the Dead? I did not know, but if so, this is going to be a long prison sentence.

As I had guessed, a new prisoner was brought to the now empty cell near me. His crying reminded me of yesterday and how I had felt deeply for the dying man. Soon, the man would stop crying and another eerie silence would occupy the freezing prison.

Calliope has thought that she would hurt me, but the only thing damaging my will to live is the sobs her of helpless victims. It feels like their noises put a lasso around my soul and the more dead people means more sides of my heart being ripped open and dragged away like the people themselves.

When will this internal hell end?

**_If you would like to request a storyline, situation, or anything please PM me!_**

**_Also, reviews and feedback are always appreciated! The more I know about the quality of my work, the more I can improve or change! _**

**_Thanks, _**

**_Mari _**


	3. Month 3, Day 4

**Hello! Its Mari again! I hope that you have time to read all three the chapters that I have created! I am so excited that people are reading these stories and hopefully loving them. Even though the books are sad, it makes me very happy to know that people appreciate my work! ENJOY **

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES**

****CAUTION: Some parts may be a little bit intense because pregnancy and violence are mentioned **

**Month 3, Day 4 of Captivity **

I am terribly sorry for not writing for so long! Calliope stole my journal for close to a week, but for some unknown reason she gave it back. I think she is going to let me write for the duration of my pregnancy, but then take the journal again and send it to the underworld to strike fear in the hearts of the gods and goddesses. She wants them to come for me. She has a plan to make sure that they will suffer along with my child and I.

I have now realized something that may put a dent in your very soul or even make you wish that you had thrown away my diary along with all of the other garbage that failed to process in your mind. When I die, Henry will fade and it will be all my fault for being stupid enough to come on a journey where I had not a sliver of a chance at success. I miss him, but I am worried about him as well! What if he does come and try to find me? Will Calliope capture him and force him into marriage? She has always loved him and may want take him for her own or execute me in front of him. How awful that would be for him to see my very soul escape my body, the source preventing him from extinction just floating away. I am now sure that Henry loves me, but would I be selfish if I asked him to come save me? Could I really push myself to die just so he could fade quietly and without a fight? For now, I did not know, but I knew in my heart that I would eventually have to make that terrible decision.

In truth, I am not scared of dying, but what saddens me is that if I do die, Henry will have to see me every day in the Underworld and remind himself of the rescue he thought that he should have made. I fear that whatever way my life plays out Henry will have pain caused in his own heart, emotional and physical no doubt.

Aside from my introverted feelings, life in a prison cell has been painful once again. More beatings to weaken me, inside and out, but I will not and cannot give up. My head aches from the feelings of others that have bombarded my mind unwillingly. My sides ache from the endless and power draining whippings that also blur my vision.

The people in charge of my punishments have been granted permission to hit me anywhere but the eyes, to see how much the people around me suffer, ears, to hear the moans of prisoners, mouth, to scream when my surroundings frighten me, and my chest, where the baby is contained. My legs are covered in gashes that are re-opened every few hours when the torturer comes for his shift, lasting at least twenty excruciating minutes.

Although most here are evil in heart, there is one being who has a sliver of pity for me and I do not know his name, but he serves me food once a day. Three days ago, I had had a conversation with him... the first real words that I had said in weeks.

"Ms. Kate," the man had said, "Ms. Kate, get up. I have meal number one out of one for the day."

I hobbled over to edge of my cell where I could make out the silhouette of a short and stocky man: the one who fed me.

"How do you know my name?"

"Is there any other pregnant goddess in here? I have heard the whispers Kate, wife of Hades. I know who you are."

The way he had said my name sent a shiver down my spine. "His name is Henry," I spat back at him. No one could call my spouse by that name except the ones who really knew him, not even I could muster up enough strength to say the name.

"Very well. As I was saying, I have brought your food to you."

"Bring it down here. I am hungry and exhausted."

"First, let me convey a piece of information. I am not supposed to even be talking to you in the first place because Calliope has told us all that you are deaf and cannot hear what we say. She is hiding your true identity from us as well and is deceiving us as well."

"I am not surprised. She defies all laws of evil. But, why are you talking to me then?"

"Calliope has special plans for your child. She was talking to a strange figure behind a door when I over heard her. She said that the child is one small part in a large plan."

"So I was right. I cannot let Henry leave the underworld. He could be in danger!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. On a serious note, that is a very terrible plan indeed, but I still do not understand why you decided to tell me this."

"I must explain later! Someone is coming! Here is your meal Ms. Kate," and with that he exited the enclosed prison and locked the door.

I ate my food in silence, half expecting him to burst right through the door again. I silently cried, hoping that the man's news was not true, but I could not kid myself anymore, for I knew that the whole thing was the complete truth.

The next morning I did not open my eyes just yet because I was so tired and sore from the months that have passed. I stretched my body upward, my eyelids still closed tightly, and wriggled around on the floor for a moment. I opened my eyes ever so slightly, but I was facing the wall. I turned, expecting to see an empty room with two cells.

My scream so loud that I almost made myself deaf.

I was panicking! His eyes were still open and a steady pool of blood tricked around him. The man who fed me food was sprawled on the floor space outside of my cell, face up, with a knife in the exact position of his heart.

Someone had overheard our conversation.

**_I hope that you liked it! _**

**_Reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated! _**

**_Love, _**

**_Mari_**


	4. Month 3, Day 4 (Continued)

**Hey Everybody! Its Mari again! This is the forth of the chapters of the Captivity Diaries and I am so excited to know that so many people are keeping up with this story! As you probably know, I love to write and knowing that people enjoy my work is very encouraging! By the way, many of you, my loyal readers, have said that I am a little bit too good at writing creepy stories, if you know what I mean! I must assure you that these sad stories are a result of a somewhat sad event written by Amiee Carter. Sad and scary stories are my specialty and I feel that I portray these events well! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES**

****CAUTION: Some parts may be a little bit intense because pregnancy and/or violence are mentioned**

**Month 3, Day 4 (Continued) **

I could hear and feel myself hyperventilating. It was clear that the man was dead and had been murdered by someone who had heard what we said earlier. This escapade was supposed to scare me and it certainly had gotten its point across.

I moved slightly closer to the corpse noticing a small note placed on his chest. It read:

_When people get in my way the innocent, guilty, and unaware will be murdered in order to restore my control. Consider this your fault Kate. _

I wanted to scream, to cry, to roll up in a ball and wail until I fell down dead, but I knew that it was just how Calliope wanted me to feel. If I felt responsible for the death of the man who willingly told me a small part of a large plan then I was going to feel extremely guilty for the next few months. In truth, this death was very sad, even though I barely knew the man. This seemingly innocent man had told me very little and had delivered my food. Why had Calliope inferred that I would deeply care for him? This completely distant man who had done nothing wrong in my eyes. Then again, my eyes and opinions are not very well respected on this island of horrors.

I hoped that someone would come to take the body away and not have it rot in the prison for the duration of my imprisonment. Everything would smell like death and remind me of the man's tragic end. The stench would occupy the room and spread like a colony of rats near garbage cans. It would make me think about the food servers death _forever_.

By nightfall, the body was removed by a group of three men who, wearing gloves, dragged the body out and intentionally left the bloodied note on the ground. The knife was removed from the man's chest and taken away by the unresponsive group of three.

"Where are you taking him," I questioned.

Silence

"Tell me where you are taking him!"

"Its none of your business... prisoner," the smallest of the men replied.

"It is most certainly my business. And my name is Kate, not prisoner!"

"To me your name is prisoner and I will end up like this one if I tell you anything."

"Fine, but if you have any love in your tiny heart, you will tell me where he is to be buried!"

"The garden. He will be buried in the garden. Flesh and blood are the only nutrients that feed her majesty's flowers and crops."

"That is terrible. Are the crops cannibals?"

"I must say no more. Goodbye prisoner."

With that, the small man left, rising many questions in my mind. _What has Calliope been telling her staff? Why do they not know my name? Who do they think I am? What crimes do they believe I have committed? _

Obviously, none of these inquiries would be answered anytime soon. I was in dark of mind and sight, not knowing what will come next and gaining the smallest of sight from the miniature window near the top of my cell. I wanted to know so many things that people would not or could not tell me. If divulging information to me could get someone killed then I would be fine with not knowing everything. After all, Calliope could never take the information that I already knew out of my mind:

The goddess' major plans were for my child and for now she only wants me weak, not dead. Also that she is hiding my true identity from her enslaved staff and lying to them on a regular basis.

I did not want anyone to get killed, but I had to know more of this plan. I had to make friends here and learn to not feel grief over the victims of Calliope.

Lives will be lost, but I will find out what Calliope's plan is and I will stop her at all costs, even if I have to kill myself.


	5. Month 3, Day 11

**Hey everyone. Mari here! Sorry for not publishing in a while. The past few weeks of my life have been crazy busy, but this weekend I finally have had some writing time. Again, thanks so much for being loyal readers and followers. Keep up the reviews, follows, favorites, and definitely visit my profile! I just updated. ENJOY the next chapter of ****_The Captivity Diaries _**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES**

****CAUTION: Some parts may be a little bit intense because pregnancy and/or violence are mentioned**

**Month 3, Day 11 **

The past few days of "friend-making" have gone very slowly because the person who feeds me never speaks and no one else ever comes in this lonely place. Although, in my time of silence I have decided that I will have to put the lives of others at risk to find out the plan of Calliope, but I will promise them a rewarding afterlife in the Underworld, for they have helped a goddess.

The door to the prison slowly creaked open and a figure slipped in silently. The person was obviously short, but muscular to say the least. For a brief moment I could not recall anyone who had spoken to me before with the same shape. Then, I remembered that I had had a conversation with this man when the previous food server had been murdered! He was the person who had called me "prisoner" and carried out the body with the two other silent men.

"Hello. Are you still here?"

"Yes," I said, surprised, "I am here."

"I don't know if you remember, but I.."

I cut him off, for I knew exactly who he was, "Yes, you are the man who spoke to me the other day. "Why are you here? Another dead body to pick up?"

"No. I am here to help."

"Help me with what? I wasn't aware that I needed help."

"Before I say anything...," he closed the prison door and dug through his pocket. After few seconds of silence, he took out a small key with strange designs on it and locked us inside the jail together.

If this was going in the right direction, I was about to get all the answers that I had desired for a very long time. "What did you really come hear for?"

"After our little chat a few days ago, I was interested in talking to you more. Calliope, as you may know, has been lying to us about your reasons for being here and your identity."

"Yes, I have been previously informed of this."

"I am not prepared to tell you why or what she was telling us, but I can say that I am on your side in this war. I must convey that I am not afraid to die for the right reasons," he said with an intense stare towards my face.

"That is very brave of you sir, but may I ask your name?"

"Charles is my name. And Kate is yours, right?"

"Certainly. Kate Winters is the whole part."

"Kate Winters," he echoed silently. "You must know that you are very pretty Miss Winters. That was the first thing that I noticed about you. Your beautiful, dark brown hair and your mouth. I wish that you would smile. I want to see your smile."

"Thank you for the compliments Charles, but I must mention that I have a husband and he happens to be a god!"

"So that is why you are so gorgeous. I am in the presence of a goddess?"

"Yes, I must confess that I am a goddess, but I have felt human sufferings. I once was an innocent teenage girl, but becoming a goddess changed my entire life."

"I can understand how it would. Immortality is a great reward, but can also cause great pain. Take Persephone for instance. She changed into a mortal because she was so sick of being a goddess. Have you heard of her?"

"I am afraid that I am familiar with the story of Persephone," I said in disgust.

There was a long pause. "I still want to see you smile Miss Kate."

"Maybe one day when I am not locked up in a prison cell," I murmured as I closed my eyes. It was all I could do not to cry. Charles continued to talk, but for a while I did not listen.

When my eyes fluttered open again, I noticed that the short man had sat himself on the floor and was leaning against the bars of my prison cell.

"I'm sorry, but what was it that you said?"

"Oh, just how horrible my island imprisonment with Calliope has been."

I took a breath to speak, but Charles wedged his head between the bars of my cell door and kissed me... hard. It was the first kiss that I had shared with anyone in at least two months.

For a minute or so, I felt the pure satisfaction of a kiss. I let myself pretend that Charles was Henry and that this cell was Eden Manor. My insides were filled with soaring butterflies and my mind racing. Gods it felt so good to kiss again! It was so good to be home!

_Wait! _

I was not home and this was not Henry and I was still on an island with Calliope and her staff. _What the hell was I doing? _

I broke away from Charles, gasping for air and wishing that this had never happened. _What is wrong with me? _

"What in Zeus' name was that?"

"I am sorry Miss Kate. I just couldn't help myself! I thought that it would make you smile."

"Well, look at my face now!"

"Did you not like the kiss?"

"I do not have an answer, but I will say that your company has been nice."

"Thank You. I will come back to visit when I have time Miss Kate."

"You're coming back Charles? Even after what just happened?"

"Well you don't like being alone all day, do you?"

"No... I suppose not, but please no more kisses!"

"I will restrain myself as much as I can, but I must say that for a few moments it felt as if you _liked _the kiss."

"Only because my mind made up a fantasy inside my head. To me, you were Henry. I have only ever kissed Henry."

"Henry... is your husband?"

"Yes."

"Well if you want, I can pretend to be this god _Henry_. If that will make you happy Miss Kate. If your mind makes me Henry, then I could kiss you as him. I could be your Henry fantasy. If you want."

His words were confusing me to no end, but his message had come across clear. If I kissed him, my mind would think he was Henry.

"Everybody wins. You get _Henry's _kiss and I get your kiss. I know it sounds weird, but I just feel extremely attracted to you Miss Kate."

"I understand what you want Charles, but I am not sure that I could push myself to kiss you."

"You already have."

"I mean willingly."

"Please, just think about it Miss Kate! I know that I can never love you permanently, but just for now I could kiss you."

"I will think about it Charles, but I am still not sure about it."

"Ok, well I will leave you for the night. Sleep well Miss Kate."

"Same to you."

He got up and once again reached around his pocket for the key. The short man found it and unlocked the prison door. After starring at me for a few seconds, he rushed out. Finally leaving me to my thoughts.

_What was I to do? I loved Henry, but Charles was such a good kisser and he admitted that we would not love each other forever. Gods this was such a hard decision. _

One thing was for sure though:

Charles had become my new friend and he certainly was looking for more than friendship.

While I cannot fully make my choice, I find myself liking Charles more and more by the minute. Hopefully I will always be able to pretend that he is Henry, because someday soon I may find my heart captured by the wrong man.


	6. Month 3, Day 14

**Hey Guys! Mari here. I know that I just posted part 5, but I am just so excited for you all to read this next chapter. The series is getting really deep and I am very excited to read ****_The Goddess Inheritance _****when it comes out on February 23. I will continue to write this novel and my other novel (****_Another Sleepless Night_****) even after the newest book has come out! I just wanted to make that clear to everyone. ENJOY the newest chapter of ****_The Captivity Diaries _**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES**

****CAUTION: Some parts may be a little bit intense because pregnancy and/or violence are mentioned**

**Month 3, Day 14 **

I had not seen Charles since the time that he kissed me. Sadly, I must confess that I am beginning to miss the short man and that is not good considering that I am a married goddess.

Charles is a nice man, but there was no way in Olympus that I was going to marry this guy. Henry is my husband and I could not forget that. I did not want Henry to fade and besides, we had already been wed.

Outside, I could hear the door to my prison cell being unlocked. I thought that it was Charles and he had come to give me some moral support, but to my great disliking Calliope marched through the entrance to the jail.

"Hello prisoner," she said as she slammed the heavy door shut behind her, "how has custody been? Cozy enough for you?"

"Shut up. You know damn well how its been."

"Oh, not very friendly. Too bad. Maybe Henry would like to see some of your unfriendliness? Or perhaps unloyalty."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, just how you let that poor boy Charles kiss you. Its so tragic how you can't be with both of them! Or you could be just like your older sis and break Henry's fragile heart!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Honestly Kate, have you met me? I most certainly would, but I think we will wait a while before we let you rip his heart to shreds!"

"You can't let Henry see that! He will know where we are and that you have been holding me captive."

"Clever little girl. Very clever. Well, I guess my big, scary, evil plan won't work any more," she spat in a mock baby voice. "I'll find a way you little bitch. I swear to it."

"What if I don't kiss Charles anymore?"

"Well, from the looks of it, that won't be possible. I watched the whole thing and the kid could barley keep his hands and lips off of you. Soon he won't be able to restrain himself."

"I can keep him off! I am still a goddess remember?"

"True, but you're mind is so weak that you couldn't even stop kissing him."

"I though he was Henry!"

"Case and point. You think I am crazy and maybe I am, but Charles is insane about you. Actually, its kind of funny! I didn't even need to put a curse on him because he was already in love with you. Weird right?"

_How could he have been in love with me when he had only seen me one time before we had kissed? _

"You could say that."

"Yes, yes I could... well our little chat has been fun, but I am afraid I have some evil planning to do. Don't rot too fast Kate," she yelled as she turned her back on me and faced the door. Before she could open it though, from her belt she pulled out what looked like a cell phone and dialed a number. I could barely hear what she was saying, but most words I could make out:

"Gods, she is too... for her... we must act now!"

"-"

"Yes, yes. She has discovered the plan to... What should we do?"

"-"

"No, she is too hurt as it is. We cannot beat her out of remembering. That might shatter her skull. We need her ALIVE! We could... her memory."

"-"

"Perfect idea. That will come into effect as soon as I leave. Should I lock the door?"

"-"

"Great. Things are about to get...," she laughed as she hung up the phone. "Goodbye Kate dear! Sweet dreams kiddo."

I was about to retort something back, but as I heard the lock click from outside, the room seemed to be getting smaller and gases started to fill the air. My eyes we closing fast and I felt like I needed to lie down for a ten year nap.

_Why was I so sleepy? What... was... happening? _

My breaths became slow and calm. My body was completely relaxed.

Just before I laid down for hibernation, I realized what was happening. Calliope was using ancient memory gas to make sure that I did not remember our latest conversation! I needed to stay awake, but I was still so sleepy.

I could no longer fight the sleepy tug of the gas. When I awoke, I would still like Charles and there would be no way of stopping the ruthless goddess.


	7. Month 3, Day 23

**Hey people, its Mari. Today, I finished ****_Goddess Inheritance _****and I believe that it was honestly an emotional journey! Literally, I almost cried at some parts. Also, by the way, I will be continuing to write this chapter by chapter story even though the newest book has come out. Again, sorry for not writing for a couple weeks, but exams are this week and studying is crucial! ENJOY the latest chapter of ****_The Captivity Diaries_**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES**

****CAUTION: Some parts may be a little bit intense because pregnancy and/or violence are mentioned. **

**ALSO: SPOILERS FOR THE BOOK ARE INSIDE! **

**Month 3, Day 23 **

I woke up off the floor, feeling a bruise on the side of my head. I must have fallen asleep and hit my head on the ground pretty hard. The wound was throbbing immensely and I could see spots in my right eye. I was very dizzy and couldn't remember anything that happened the day that I had fallen asleep or possibly blacked out. How long had I been sleeping?

The previous page of my journal was ripped out, but this current day was already dated for me. This was one of the strangest things of all.

In all of this mess I was frightened, but two thoughts broke through the foggy mental barrier. Charles and Henry. Charles because he hadn't been here in a few days. He was good company and I would be thankful if he would come to see me again. My other thought was Henry because I felt guilty about desiring Charles' company. Henry is my husband forever and I would never forget that, no matter what happened or what I had to do. I would always be his and no person here or anywhere could change that. The thought of the tall, dark-haired, and powerful god, who was my husband, lingered in my head every day and every night. He was one of the main reasons that I was still alive and I hoped that he still waited for me, like I had seen in my daily visions.

The prison door creaked open and in dashed one of the people that I had been longing to see for a while. Not Henry, but as good as I would get until he came to rescue me.

"Hello Charles," I murmured in a regular tone of voice.

"Miss Kate, don't speak so loudly. Calliope could hear us! I don't want her to know that I am here," exclaimed Charles, who was not carrying anything for me to eat. That would have been a dead give away if Calliope stormed in on us.

"Ok, but why the hushed words and urgency?"

"I think that I may have found a way for you to escape Miss Kate."

"Really?" I could not believe that he would help me leave this dreadful place. This was the best news that I had heard in months!

"You must depart quickly though. I can't have Calliope finding you on our journey out. Gather yourself and stand up."

"Charles, are you sure that this will work?"

"Yes Miss Kate! But first, close your eyes for a minute," he said. I was shocked at his request, but did as I was told. Anything to get out.

"Done. Let us go Kate. We have no time to waste!"

My door had been opened. I am not quite sure how though. Could Charles have had a key?

But, I had no time to think on the matter for my wrist was softly taken by his smooth hands and led toward the door. We ran down at least five corridors, but none of them looked familiar at all. We passed many doors, some of which contained different noises. One the sound of banging metal, another the sobs of a weeping girl, and yet another not making a sound, but radiating gold light. I wondered what was in these rooms **(If you have read the ****_Goddess Inheritance_****, you know what is happening in most of these rooms!) **Questions filled my mind, but there was no time for answers.

Once again my mind was soaked in the thought of escape. I really hoped that Charles and I made it to Olympus or the Underworld safely. This might be my only chance of leaving.

I re-focused my attention and noticed that Charles and I were on the edge of a beach.

"Miss Kate, you can cross here. I am afraid that I must stay here. This is also my prison."

"I cannot leave you here! You must come with me Charles. Why on Olympus would you want to stay here?"

"Well, um...," but before he could finish, we heard the sounds of Calliope approaching.

"Father, I need your help with some planning," she yelled as we could see her shadow move toward my prison room. The door slammed open and as soon as she noticed that I was gone, her light pace turned into a run.

"Leave," Charles commanded, but I could not leave him here to suffer the wrath of Calliope on his own.

A split second later, the bitch of badness herself appeared directly in front of me.

"Do you know how much I want to kill you right now? Because, basically the only thing keeping you alive is that bump in your chest," Calliope giggled in an evil manor.

Then she realized that I was not alone. "Who are... oh. Yes, I know who you are. I think we should tell her who you are too!"

"What are you talking about? That is Charles. He is one of your little enslaved chess pieces!"

"Wrong and wrong again Kate!"

I turned to see the expression and reaction on Charles' face, but to my utmost horror the King of the Titans was standing in his place.

"What have you done with Charles?"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid little girl! There was never anyone named Charles that lived on this island. My father was merely deceiving you. He is your precious Charles!"

I had been tricked and mocked and kissed by the most evil being on earth and beyond.

I had been half in love with Cronos, the King of the Titans.

**1)Did you like the plot twist? **

**2)Did you like ****_The Goddess_****_Inheritance_**** book? ******

**3)PLEASE GIVE ME RECOMMENDATIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BY PMing ME! This next one will be a people's choice chapter! **

**Love Ya, **

**Mari **


	8. Month 3, Day 23 (Continued)

**Hey guys, its Mari. This week I am on spring break and lots of writing is to be expected! I know that this series is getting very deep and I hope that everybody loves it. Also, I wanted say that these chapter by chapter stories are very important to me and I am extremely thankful for your support, views, and any other thing you could possibly do to help me. I love that you continue to read my works and follow up with these chapters. Thanks again! ENJOY the most recent chapter of ****_The Captivity Diaries _**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES**

****CAUTION: Some parts may be a little bit intense because pregnancy and/or violence are mentioned. **

**ALSO: SPOILERS FOR THE BOOK ARE INSIDE! **

**Month 3, Day 23 (Continued) **

My life had just been completely turned upside down for the fourth time. Cronus was Charles. Charles was Cronus. Oh gods of Olympus what had happened to me? How had he tricked me like this?

I was screwed. The King of the Titans had fooled me and fooled me good. This was so bad. I had been interested is this dirt bag to humanity, this godly terrorist. I cannot believe that he had tricked me into falling for him and thinking he was someone else. It was easy to see how he had accomplished the feat, but how could anyone be so arrogant.

Then I remembered who I was dealing with. Still, what had he planned to do? Make me fall in love with him and run away together. Would I have ever found his true identity? One could only hope not. At least I would have been happy without knowing who he actually was, but now everything has changed. His true form, revealed by accident, is not one to please me.

Never again will I say this but, thanks gods for Calliope. She saved me from an awful fate and for once I am glad that she intervened. Her royal bitchy-ness, unknowingly to her, actually did something to help me. I hope I don't have to ever thank the gods for Calliope again because once was hard enough.

"Now you see," giggled Calliope as she saw my face flush to a bright white. Turning her head, she talked to Cronus, "father, please escort our jailbird back to her cell... NOW!"

"I don't have to follow your orders. Kate, would you like to go back to your room?"

"It's not much of a room. Do I have a choice? Because if I don't then just take me back."

"NO," sputtered Calliope, "father, take her to the _cell _and no detours."

"Let us go Kate. I apologize for my daughter's rudeness. She has never been the most patient," Cronus whispered as he gestured for me to follow. To be honest, I was not keen to disobey the titan at the moment. Calliope's sigh of relief made me flinch as Cronus and I crossed the beach and entered a doorway. We walked down the passages leading to my room and all was silent. I could hear my heart beating inside my chest, but no sounds came from the powerful being in front of me. His true identity scared me.

Finally we reached the entrance to my prison and that moment could not have come sooner.

"Kate, I know that you don't like your room and I am sorry. Maybe I could convince my daughter to get an update of furniture with the baby coming and all. If you want, it will be yours."

"That would be nice considering I sleep on a gravel floor every night. What kind of furniture would you bring me?"

"Anything you want. Maybe a bed with a table on the side. What about a bathroom?"

"Sounds much better than the dump that I have now. Thank you."

"Anything for you my dear. You should get some rest and I will talk to Calliope about it," he said as the door opened in front of him. He must have also used his powers to unlock my cell door. Scary what you can do when you are the King of the Titans. "Hopefully I will see you tomorrow and we get you a more comfortable room. Goodbye Kate."

I walked into my cell and assumed the position. At least better days were coming for me. Being on Cronus' good side could be a plus though. I would just have to endure an evil titan hitting on me in his own creepy way. I would just have to make my own personal set of rules:

1: No kissing

2: No talking about Henry

3: No divulging of the plans of the gods

4: Try to be kind, but not romantic

5: Do your best to restrain him without causing trouble

6: Survive and stay alive

I would have to abide by these rules to be able to keep my promise to Henry. These simple laws would have to be enough to keep me on my guard and away from Cronus. I just hoped that he would not threaten or injure me if I did say no to a kiss. We would have to wait and see, but for now I would sleep and await my future.

My slumber was fairly uneventful, thankfully. Thoughts of yesterday floated around in my mind for a few moments: Cronus' trickery and how he had successfully deceived me. Honestly, why was all this happening to me? I really just wanted a break from all this. I wanted to scream until someone came to save me; cry until someone cared, but I had to stay strong. How could I though? Henry was not here, Charles was a fake, Calliope was a horrible prison guard, and Cronus definitely had more than friendship on his mind. This was all just a big nightmare that had come to life in the world around me. I wished that I could wake up from this dream, but that was not possible.

I was about to lose control over myself, when suddenly I heard the lock on the other side of my door begin to unwind. What the hell was happening to the door? It was shaking and vibrating while glowing as well. This was so strange, yet so familiar. It could only mean one thing:

_Henry_

**I hope that you liked this chapter and I will be posting the next one very soon! ITS GETTING EXCITING and its about to be even better. Almost every chapter has an awesome plot twist that changes the direction of the series. Both good and bad things happen to Kate, but you will have to wait and see how everything turns out in the end! **

**Love Ya, **

**Mari **


	9. Month 3, Day 24

**Hello everyone, its Mari. Happy Weekend! I am on vacation and will definitely be writing every chance that I get. The sun is shining and the beach is calling, but I am here, on my computer, writing purely for my own enjoyment. I take pride in my weirdness and embrace it. Sorry, enough of my life; this has been MARI WEEKLY, brought to you by pretzels! Ok, I am done now. ENJOY the most current edition of ****_The Captivity Diaries _**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES**

****CAUTION: Some parts may be a little bit intense because pregnancy and/or violence are mentioned. **

**ALSO: SPOILERS FOR THE BOOK ARE INSIDE! **

**Month 3, Day 24 **

I was so happy to have him here! I had waited for three months for this exact moment. Finally, the door blast open with the strength of ten men and smashed against the bars of my cell. The time for freedom has come.

"Kate!"

"Henry!"

"Come here! We need to leave now. Calliope could find us."

"How did you get here so fast? What about the barrier?"

"Kate, the barrier was created to contain Cronus, not me or any of the other gods."

"Right, could you unlock my door first?"

"Of course," said Henry as a wave of foggy power appeared below his hand and floated to the keyhole of my cell. I spread itself out and weaved through the small hole. Before I could flinch, my door swung open with a sharp sound of clanging metal. For a moment I wondered why Henry's power was foggy instead of black or even grey. Usually I would have questioned this, but Henry ran into my cell and rushed me into a brief kiss.

In truth, I just wanted to leave, but he had wanted a kiss and I could respect that. At first, he surprised me, but I relaxed and let him. This was our first kiss in at least a few months.

For a moment, all was well. But it was my life and something was bound to go badly.

Don't get me wrong, the kiss felt good, but it did not feel like Henry. Something was wrong. Either something was wrong with him or me and I was going to find out.

"Henry, what is the name of the dog that you gave me last year? It has been so long that I forgot."

"Um, well, why do we need to talk about this now? I think you should get home first and then we may talk."

"I want to know now! Just tell me. You know the dogs name because you gave him to me."

"Kate, time is of the essence! We need to leave," yelled Henry and he tried to force me out of my cell.

"I am not moving one bit until you tell me his name."

"Why? Why do you care so much? It's just a dog!"

"The real Henry would have never called him 'just a dog'. Who are you? James? Walter?"

"No, no! Why would you think that? I am Henry, god of the Underworld, your husband..."

"Fine, I will leave, but do we have to go back to that hell hole we live in?"

"I know, it is hell, but we can leave as soon as the war is over. Come Kate, we must leave."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! Henry NEVER ever calls the Underworld hell. He hates that terminology and Olympus be damned if he say it himself! I knew you were lying," I spat angrily. This person, whomever it was, was terrible at pretending to be my husband. If you are going to try and pull off someone else, at least brush up on your facts.

"Kate, calm down please. I may not be Henry, but I do care about you," the impersonator said, "Could you sit down?"

"On the floor? The stone hard, freezing cold floor?"

"Ahh, yes. I am sorry that I forgot about that," he voiced calmly as another foggy wave of power came from his right hand. He closed his eyes and seemed to roll them back into his head.

Where he had been looking at before, appeared a plain, but cozy looking bed. My cell bars vanished and left an empty room, except for the newest addition. Everything here looked five times less menacing.

I walked over and sat upon the bed, which happened to be very comfortable.

"Close your eyes Kate. Nothing bad will happen," he whispered as I followed his simple command, still wondering who he was. Suddenly, I felt his presence disappear from the room while an unmoving foggy cloud remained. My eyes were open now as I tried to find him, but any traces had vacated the room.

But then the eerie fog started to move closer, become thicker, and formed two almost arm-like features which were stretched towards me. A feeling of utter panic filled my mind as I tried to leap off the bed. "Everything is ok Kate. I am here," were the words that came from the fog while it placed a hand on my shoulder.

I relaxed, letting the fog's arms help me to lie down. When it touched me, there was a strong sensation of fire and ice burning into my skin at the same time. After I was fully sprawled on the bed, the apparition moved in circles around me. Finally stoping, it touched down in a position that was looming over me from the side of the bed.

"Close your eyes again," the fog said and once again I did as I was deemed. Although scared, I did not tense up again.

"Good, now open them for one final time."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Charles looking down upon me from the side of the bed. I knew better though.

This was only another one of Cronus' games. Now he had pretended to be Henry and Charles. How low could he be?

I turned my head upward, ready to ward him off with all my might, but I was surprised to see him leaning in for a kiss.

"Charles... uh, Henry...er, um... Cronus. Who ever you are, I am not sure that I am ready for a kiss. The real Henry is still my husband."

"True, but we could _pretend_ that I am Henry and you are Kate and the Underworld is our home."

"I don't think so."

"How about now," he said as his entire body changed to another person.

Henry was standing in Charles' place.

He picked me up, faster than earthly possible, so I would have no chance to resist. His moves were lightning quick and I was shoved into a suspected, but rather unwanted kiss. I kept thinking of all the things that Cronus could do if I did not kiss him back. Forced out of my comfort zone, I tried as hard as I could to accept the kiss without becoming revolted. For a few moments, I closed my eyes and had a small fantasy of kissing the real Henry. I will have to say that this impostor was not nearly as good as my Henry.

Oh Henry. He was the only thing in the world that could keep my from going mad at a time such as this. If only he were really here. If only this disturbing fate was not to be mine.

Finally, Cronus/Henry pulled away with heavy breaths, even though gods and titans did not have to breathe. He could kiss another goddess for a long time without needing to stop.

Well shit. I am a goddess.

"Was that better my dear?"

"Yes, I suppose it was. The sight of Henry always calms me down," I muttered while realizing the piece of information that I had just given up.

There goes rule numbers 1, 2, 4, and 5! So much for that effort.

"Well, I am afraid that I must leave you, but I am sure that you can get some rest on your new bed or perhaps talk to someone. Also, Calliope said that you could roam the island as long as you had an authorized supervisor. I would stay, but I have been here much too long. Goodbye Kate darling," Cronus yelled from halfway out the door.

Even though I had a new bed, jail just got a whole lot worse. With Cronus' new crush, I would be landlocked with a lovesick titan for a few months. And this would be no 'Romeo and Juliet' romance because I was scared to death.


End file.
